THE UGLY TRUTH
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Every person has his/her own flaws. In here, you would get a glimpse of their true persona's: the ugly truth... or a beautiful lie.
1. UT 1: Naivety

**THE UGLY TRUTH**

**by sakurablossoms18**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat, the great Yoshiki Nakamura does.

**Summary:**

Every person has his/her own flaws. It may be a sign of weakness and a target of hatred for others that is why hiding is the best solution. In here, you would get a glimpse of their true persona's: **the ugly truth**. This is a fiveshot of the five imposrtant characters in the series: Kyoko, Ren, Kuu and Juli, Yashiro and Shotaro.

* * *

**Naivety**

Describe Mogami Kyoko in one word.

* * *

**Takenori Sawara**, head of Talent Section, LME

_Scary_

"That girl is huge ball of darkness molded into a shape of human! I can still remember her 'persuasion' just to join in the audition! She tormented me for three freaking days! Uggh, I still get nightmares thinking about it. However, depite that, that girl is something else. She is very dedicated and enthusiastic about her work. I can just pray to heavens that she would notice THAT person. But considering her personality? It may be a wish upon a star."

* * *

**Lory Takarada**, president, LME

_Box_

"Despite losing the most important thing that an actress should possess, Mogami-kun is like a box. She is like a vessel who is always willing to take up all that is thrown to her without spilling things out. She has a good hold of herself and is ready to learn anytime.

Sawara-kun is most definitely correct of Mogami-kun being something else. That girl holds something within her that cannot be found on any other person. I believe that when she regains the most important feeling that she lost, she will shine like a bright star. A star that will never fade, just like HIS."

**

* * *

Kotonami Kanae**, Love Me Member #2, LME

_Stupid_

"Mo! That girl is really irritating! She would not even consider the place, time, and people around her; she would jump on me everytime we see each other and yell "MOKO-SAN!" without inhibitions! How stupid is that anyway?

I hate to admit it, but she is my first friend and my bestfriend. I may be cool and somewhat cold at her outside but inside, I really love my fellow in pink. This cursed pink outfit is what made us closer to each other. She is a rival that I may never have the heart to hate.

She is also the stupid one who never notice the obvious affection of another stupid person. Her so called 'senpai' who is much stupider than her."

**

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito**, Tsuruga Ren's manager, LME

_Special_

"When I first met Kyoko-chan, I thought that she is nothing but a mere newbie who would also join the 'Tsuruga Ren Fansclub'. I expected her to swoon in front of him (especially when his princess-carried her during the Ring Doh shoot) and be entranced by his gentlemanly smiles.

I was proven wrong. Kyoko-chan did not join the TRF. She never swooned in front of him and she was never entranced by his smiles (it has the opposite effect apparently). She became my ward's favorite 'kouhai' and the first one to break the walls of the perfect Tsuruga Ren.

She is someone special, she has this 'something' that every persn may possess. She has the power to will the other change around her. But she is oblivious of this it seems. Especially HIS intentions cannot cross her at all. Poor Ren."

**

* * *

Amamiya Chiori, **Love Me Member #3, LME

_Butterfly_

"The butterfly is a creature that came from a creepy crawling creature, into a something dazzling and awe-inspiring creature. Just like Kyoko-san.

I dreamt of someone who can be a butterfly, an ever-changing creature that sheds off its former wings and bears another. A person who never let the chains of the past control her life, because life is not a mere routine. It always changes, just as a person undergoes one.

Kyoko-san is what I hoped to be as a person and most especially, as an actress. The ever-changing butterfly, the creature with many faces."

**

* * *

Takarada Maria, **granddaughter of President Takarada

_Mother_

"Onee-chan is my ideal figure of how a mother should be. Of course, I love my mama but I was still very young when she died so I do not remember her that much. But when I try to think of her, I can picture Onee-chan being her.

She is my friend, my onee-chan, and my mother. But sometimes, I wonder if she is also my love rival? I caught Ren-sama at least throwing her those lovesick looks quite a long time ago."

**

* * *

Reino**, lead singer, Vie Ghoul (Beagle to Kyoko)

_Mystery_

"That girl is a mystery. Her apparitions are definitely the most powerful and vengeful that I have ever encountered. Any ordinary girl is supposed to be free of such minions. But this girl is an exeption. I would like her to be my girl but a lion bares its fangs to me.

Tsuruga Ren is not someone to mess with. As much as I like Kyoko to be mine, I still love my life. I don't want to die. That guy can be the end of my life if I tread the path of making Kyoko 's better to back off while he is still tame."

**

* * *

Hizuri Kuu **formerly known as **Hozo Shuuhei, **actor and a doting father, former member of LME and currently a Hollywood star

_Son_

"My second Kuon is a bit eccentric and a fascinating lady. When she was assigned to "take care" of me, I already put my heart into making her hate me, even if it is hard for me. I heard from Boss that this particular lady is someone special to my Kuon (Ren). I was shocked. How come a girl as plain as this managed to catch the attention of my dearest son? I'm glad I saw the reason for myself.

She is someone who dedicates her life in accomplishing whatever task is given to her, a raw talent that needs to be polished, and a charm that can shine and make others recognize on their own her hidden brilliance. I am proud to call her my son and Juli seems to have taken a liking on her. I wonder if I can have her as my official son? "

Adoption maybe?

RING...

"Hello? Kuon? How-

"Don't you dare! I would never come home again if you adopt her!"

"Eh! Why? Kuon? Hello? KUON!"

**

* * *

Hizuri Juliela **formerly known as **Julie Swan,** actress, model, fashion designer

_Canvas_

"Kuu ranted and ranted about his new son, Kuon when he came back from Japan, bringing Kuon's video. I remained quiet as he told me the story behind her. I never expected Kuu to be bamboozled by this lady. From what I heard from my husband, it seems that my Kuon and Boss was charmed by her too.

I saw her on a picture sent to me by the Boss. How come a plain girl like her was able to capture the interest of someone as critical as Kuu and Boss? Then the answer came to me like a wave. Her picture as Mio, as the killer angel, as Kitagawa Natsu, and as Setsuka Heel.

I am sure that whoever is asked will not be able to find out that Mogami Kyoko is in those pictures. The girl is like a canvas, any color placed on her would not be the same. She is gradually changing on every roles that she assume. And before I knew it, I was fascinated by her too."

**

* * *

Fuwa Shotaro "Fuwa Sho", **singer, Akatoki Agency

_Mine_

She is mine and no else's. Not that baka Tsuruga, that bastard Beagle or that Kimagure Rock dude (Ishibashi Hikaru).

She loves me and she would eventually come back to me. That bastard Tsuruga is just someone whom she will use to get back and rob her way to the top. The place where I am.

**

* * *

Hizuri Kuon "Tsuruga Ren/ Corn", **actor, model, LME

_Naive_

Despite all of the positive comments of the people around her, she remains clueless. All of us tells her that she is a good actress, she would vehemently deny it and try to praise some other random actress just to change the topic.

If a person would compliment her work, I would get the credit of it since my "superior acting skills" aided her and nurtured her for what she is.

If one would refer to her as beautiful, the make up artists, the wardrobe people and the hairstylist gets the credit. It was due to their hard work that they got the 'plain' her to become so beautiful and transform her like Cinderella.

If a director would compliment her for her realistic acting, the co-star would be the one to be complimented because he/she is a professional.

If some random passer-by recognize her and ask for her autograph, she would stand so shy and embarassed that that passer-by would assume that it was not the actress he/she knew. She would insist that her bestfriend, Moko-san is ten times greater actress than her, a newbie with mere two villain roles has.

There is a huge difference between being humble and being so naive. Mogami Kyoko is treading dangerously in between.

No matter how many compliments and praises she received, it seems that it is not enough for her to believe what a great person she is. No amount of prodding and persuasion can make her take in and welcome with open arms the good opportunities passed on her.

My troubles do not end there. Because the Love Member #1, is completely oblivious of my feelings for her. The me who is her most respected _senpai_. My curse.

* * *

This is my first attempt in writing a Skip Beat fic.

Reviews would be gladly appreciated.

**~blossom-chan**


	2. UT 2: Deception

I thank **Rutoh-chan**,** leavesfallingup** and **Zelda** for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

**Deception**

Who on earth is Tsuruga Ren? Here are some of the concerned people (or fans) that can enlighten us in our aim to define who Tsuruga Ren is all about.

**Lory Takarada**, president, LME

_Son_

I never had the chance to have a son of my own. My wife passed away at the time when we dreamt of having a child of our own. It was one of the greatest regrets of my life, aside from my wife leaving earlier than me.

Kuu gave me the opportunity to have this wish granted. Albeit reluctantly, he entrusted to my wing his rebellious son, Kuon. Kuon is a child of vitality and excellence in his earlier days. I was one of the witness in his growth. This is the reason why I am probably the only one to observe his growing anxiety. His father's fame overshadowed his developing ones. It was a huge pity that he became dark, angry and hateful when he reached his teenage years. I cannot bear him destroy himself that is why I gave him the opportunity to start once again.

Tsuruga Ren is a man of word, handsome, and a downright gentleman. His nicknames in the industry such as "The Co-Star Kiler" or "The One-Take King" truly justified and echoed his prowess in the world of acting. It was one of the reasons why despite Kuu's continous struggle in taking back Kuon, I refused. He was better of this way. Sooner or later, he can regain what he lost. Mogami-kun will surely lead him there.

That boy is my talent, my ward, my adopted _son_. (Stop glaring daggers at me Kuu.)

**Yashiro Yukihito**, Tsuruga Ren's manager, LME

_Enigma_

My first assignment as a manager, I was assigned to a newly minted model in LME. I was very nervous and reluctant back then, afraid of making a mistake. Fortunately, the Fate spared me and I managed to finish this project to success. When the model I took care of became famous, she never wanted to let me go, and I too, since we got along well with each other. However, it was upon the President's order for me to drop her and take in a promising talent in LME. There was no way that we (my talent and I) could defy President's order. That is how I encountered an enigma named Tsuruga Ren.

I heard that he handled himself well without a manager for a year. It was pretty amazing, considering how he rose up quickly to the ladder of fame in the showbiz world. A perfect gentleman, handsome, charming, clever and has a determination stronger than anybody I knew, that is how I viewed Ren when I first met him at the President's lavish office.

Aside from the things that I happen to know about him (a common knowledge to any fan and colleague), I never knew anything beyond that. With his perfect "gentleman" smile as Kyoko-chan dubbed it, Ren can maneuver his way out of my questions. His parents, his childhood, his birthplace, nothing. The Tsuruga Ren I first met can function without my aide, but it all changed when Kyoko-chan came.

Like a shooting star, Kyoko-chan came into our lives as she tried her luck in passing the LME auditions. I can still remember my shock when Ren openly showed displeasure in a woman he encountered for the first time (usually, he is very gentlemanly even to the most annoying women). Kyoko-chan made it possible to break the mask that I failed to break for the past 6 years.

Tsuruga Ren is an enigma, a mystery that remains to be unsolved.

**Jelly Woods, **master make-up artist, LME

_Façade_

I've worked with Ren-chan for so many years already. 5-6 years apparently. I was really surprised when Darling introduced me to a really adorable teenager (not that I said that flatly on his face, he bears that 'killing glare' that I really am afraid of). When I knew of his parentage, I immediately grasped his current situation. It was a common problem for every child star coming from a celebrity couple/lineage. It is very hard to compete to your idol/father/mentor. They always thought that you chose to ride the waves made by your kin on the entertainment scene.

It warmed my heart that first time I saw Ren-chan having _that_ expression back then. It was the kind of expression that one would give the most important person in his/her heart. I just finished performing my magic on Kyoko-cha back then, the one with her playing as Setsuka Heel. That was one of the most treasured moments I had in the past years I have offered my service to different professionals. I realized then how Ren-chan loved Kyoko-chan so much. Just like how I loved my Darling..

Despite having the obvious feelings of the guy, I wonder how come Kyoko-chan never realizes it. I personally knew of her past (she mentioned it to me once when I fixed her up Setsu). This Fuwa boy really scarred her golden heart. Aside from her naivety, maybe he cannot see it herself because he was so damn good in hiding it. That smiling façade will surely crack someday, I swear my precious make-up supplies on that.

**Director Shingai**, a veteran director

_Fireworks_

Fireworks are lights composed of different colors and go in different shapes. It can bring excitement and joy to those who view them but it can also lose its shine and luster after a few seconds. This is how I view Tsuruga Ren. The titles such as "The Co-Star Killer" and "The One-Take King" are nothing compared to what may happen in the future. Tsuruga Ren may be in his pinnacle of career right now but the time will come that he will lose this fame. He lacked something. This is important to every person hoping to catch the hearts of the viewers.

At last, the time came. He found it.

In the form of Mogami Kyoko.

When I first saw the girl in horrendous _pink_ jumpsuit with orange bleached hair, I never thought twice of her. But when I saw her take over the role of the rich and elegant Japanese young lady, I was captivated. Her true talent expands to no end and nobody can measure the capabilities of this ever changing butterfly. The pink over alls and the shocking orange hair can easily delude anyone who sees this terrifying lady.

Well, President Takarada, Directors Asami, Kurosaki, Ana and Ogata are surely not fooled. They are the next ones who experienced her rare talent. Ren was also not fooled. Especially him, actually. He took this newbie under his wing. He nurtured her, cared for her, offered advice and he fell in love.

Tsuruga Ren is no more a firework who will pass by and attract so much but leave just as quick. No, he would be a star. A star that would grace the sky with his shining brilliance and unflickering radiance. As long as a fellow star named Kyoko is beside him of course.

**Kotonami Kanae**, Love Me Member #2, LME

_Jerk/Moron/Idiot rolled into one named Tsuruga Ren_

Well, I was asked to answer truthfully and this is the truth. That person deemed as Japan's Number One Man is a jerk/moron/idiot rolled into one. I am not biased mind you. That _jerk _keeps on playing with all the woman population's hearts. He makes his co-stars fall in love with him ("Co-Star Killer my face!) just to do a good job in his filming. He is a _moron _to actually pursue a strange creature such as Mogami Kyoko. I warned him that she will never realize his feelings and he might end up waiting for nothing until the end. Imagine my surprise when he replied to me with sheer confidence,

"I am willing to wait forever. Even in the afterlife…"

See the nerve of that man! Well, that _idiot _and that stupid deserve each other for being friggin dim-witted lovesick idiots!

**Takarada Maria, **granddaughter of President Takarada

_Man_

Ren-sama is my image of a true and perfect gentleman. His actions and words are what it takes to be the ideal guy. I asked him to wait for me until I get old enough and we would marry but it seems that it is impossible now… Onee-sama is the one for him. A realization I had after some sort of a dream.

**Reino**, lead singer, Vie Ghoul

_Lion_

The lion is the king of the jungle. He is the leader and all the other creatures bow to him. If ever someone claims what is rightfully his, he will never hesitate to come out and bare his fangs. His eyes feral and his jaws clenching, as if imagining your bones crack under the power of his teeth.

This is the exact feeling I had when I met this Tsuruga Ren in Karuizawa. Just a touch of his skin made me jump back and sweat heavily. That encounter left me with terrible nightmares as I replayed again and again whatever things happened in his life. Those were the deepest at darkest secrets that he hoped he locked in deep in his heart. No matter how much he wanted to hide it, I was able to feel it. He is not someone to trifle with.

And that stone. That blue stone that Kyoko treasures so much is somewhat connected to him. That cursed thing contains all his hatred and anger. I sure hope that girl would follow my advice and dispose it before it starts to affect her.

**Fuwa Sho** "Fuwa Shotaro", singer, Akatoki Agency

_Wannabe_

That Tsuruga Ren seem to think that all of the women would fall in his steps and worship him! Ha! His dreams are certainly misplaced with me standing at the top! Ahem. Anyway, he may be the Most Desirable Man of Japan today but the time would surely come that I would grab that title from him and I shall stand at the top!

What does Kyoko see in him anyway? And all of the women populace in Japan?

In my eyes, he is just a wannabe punk who gives off fake smiles and hides in a stupid façade… He may have fooled all the Japan with his gentlemanly smiles (gives me goosebumps) and supreme fakeness, but not me!

**Hizuri Kuu**formerly known as **Hozo Shuuhei,**actor and a doting father, former member of LME and currently a Hollywood star

_Pride_

How many years has it been since Kuon left our side? The first 10 years of Kuon's (Ren) life has been nothing but fun and love-filled (in my own opinion). Juli and I did our best to shower Kuon with love and affection that he needed in order to grow up strong and a productive man in the society. However, as he hit the teenage years, I wonder why things have turned out this way?

He became angry and bitter and started to withdraw from us. I cannot count how many times Juli broke down in front of me as the young man went on with his whims, fighting and staying out up until the wee hours of the morning. The incident wherein his best friend (Rick) died made me realize the gravity of the situation. Kuon is facing serious problems.

I am really a fool. I thought Boss and Juli are only joking when they tease me with such words. How right they were.

I failed to notice that my only son is suffering. I failed to see how he slowly fell into the deep darkness and become consumed by it. I am a failure as a father. How could I have not noticed? Now, the damage is irreparable. What am I gonna do?

My years as an actor and as a man never experienced such circumstance. No character I portrayed actually went through like what I am now. I and my wife can only watch as Kuon slowly broke into pieces.

Then, the light came.. In the form of our Boss, the ever flamboyant LME owner, Takarada Lory.

Boss offered Kuon a counter-curse to his doom.

"_Come with me to Japan. Create a new identity without the benefit or the curse of your family"._

I can't help but flinch at his words. Curse huh? It may be true, since Kuon's growing talent was overshadowed by my own achievements and Juli's own popularity. His birth-right became a double-edged sword. It may have been a weapon against him that he is the son of mine and Juli's. I was very reluctant to let him go but he needed to find his own identity and put back what was gone.

Hizuri Kuon died and…

Tsuruga Ren was born.

"Dear, will you please let me say the rest? I think your stealing too much of the limelight! Kuon is my son too you know!"

"Sorry Juli, I got carried away, haha.. Go and continue the rest dear,"

"Good, here take the box (tissues). Mou, stop crying for Pete's sake Kuu! You're not a child anymore! *glare*

"But- but-

"I just finished baking the cake, go get it, I'm sure THAT would cheer you up,"

"You're the best love!"

*runs to the kitchen

**Hizuri Juliela**formerly known as **Julie Swan,** actress, model, fashion designer

_Silly_

Well, I sure am happy to have the chance to talk about my dear child.

"Kuu, stop hogging all the cake! Let me have a slice!"

Sorry about that. Anyway, continuing my husband's story about Kuon, ah yes, Tsuruga Ren was born. I personally think that he is hot by the way..*smirk*

"JULI!"

"Hai, hai. Just joking dear!"

His life and career as Tsuruga Ren was not a strange even to us. Actually, we have the complete edition of all his movies, drama, magazines, photos from his modeling, and other things about him. We are updated about his recent projects and all of the activities that he is supposed to take part in.

Out of all this, the most memorable role that he portrayed was Katsuki, his record-breaking role that beat Kuu's version 20 years ago. The "Dark Moon" directed by Director Ogata made me realize how much my child has grown. Deep inside him, I knew that this success is a huge step in his quest to establish his own name. Both the director and main actor fought hard and succeeded in clawing past the shadows of their fathers.

However, I heard that he had the hard time in creating his own Katsuki, since he cannot act out love. It was a good thing that his dearest kouhai, my other son (Kyoko) did the trick and helped him out. I really love that girl, she will be his greatest protective charm against all the evils that he is going through.

But I am currently having a fun time watching his role as BJ, the psychotic killer. Cain Heel is definitely a terrifying man that would shake up the entertainment world. It was very astonishing when Boss sent me an excerpt from one of his shooting and he never mentioned that it was actually my son.

Kuu chuckled when he saw me at the corner of the room, trembling as the cold eyes of the ruthless murderer flashed on the screen. I stared at him open-mouthed when he said to me that it was Kuon. I was worried that Kuon would revert back to his angry and bitter version but Kuu assured me that things would be alright.

I sure hope so.

That silly boy would someday come back at this house, his peace of mind restored. All the evils that plagued his teenage days all gone, and replaced with the tranquility that everyone deserved. Well, I guess it would be a huge bonus if he would come home with the orange haired lady leaning comfortably on his hands.

Oh, and a cute baby grandson or granddaughter would also be welcome!

**Mogami Kyoko, **Love Me Member #1, LME

_Perfect_

There is no other word that would be appropriate to associate with sempai other than the word _perfect_. Reader, let me ask you, in your whole life, where can you meet a handsome, gentleman, determined, polite, clever, talented, patient, and understanding kind of man? I may be branded as some worshipping fan girl for singing such praises to him but this is the truth (in my own opinion).

Tsuruga Ren is someone irreplaceable and special kind of person in the showbiz world. After the reign of Kuu-outo-san, Tsuruga Ren took up the role of being the brilliant shining star of Japan, according to some respected directors and veteran actors and actresses that I have encountered in my works.

I would never be able to create my Mio, Natsu, and Setsuka Heel without Tsuruga-san's unfailing guidance and patience. It is truly saddening that some of my co-stars and colleagues often point out that we are 'close'. I am doing my best to squash these rumors but it keeps on spreading. I am really horrified that sempai's great reputation would be tainted by a newbie like me.

Tsuruga Ren is a faraway goal, the kind of person who I hoped to be and someone I look up into.


End file.
